Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,354 shows a chip capacitor. The chip capacitor has external electrodes. The electrodes of the capacitor are on the ends of the capacitor. The electrodes are electrically connected to the outer edges of plates of the capacitor.
The viad chip capacitor of the present invention has electrodes that begin on the bottom surface of the capacitor. These electrodes are electrically connected to the plates of the capacitor by means of metalization which is internal of the capacitor. The metalization lies within vias of the capacitor. The vias are internal of the capacitor.